seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazu Hazu No Mi
The Hazu Hazu No Mi (Force Force Fruit) is a Paramecia class devil fruit that has been eaten by Monkey D. Scar. This is one of the most rarest devil fruits ever. It`s main power is to make the user a Momentum Man. Appearance It has swirly curls around and looks like the Gum Gum Fruit except it`s color. It has a hard cover and a steep handle and the fruit has a spheric shape. When the fruit is eaten a bit, the fruit`s juice will come out due to it`s weak body. But if the juice were drank too, Scar could be more powerful than he was in his state now. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit is that it allows its user to change the momentum of themselves and any other object within a certain area. This allows them to easily manipulate their surroundings to a great degree. Therefore, as it suggests, it is one of the most powerful devil fruits that have ever existed in lifespan. The devil fruit has a major weakness. That is thunderstorms and lightnings. Even though he might use those as his attack but that is extremely bad for his health because as he is a Momentum Man Usage Scar only uses his devil fruit ability for fighting and aside from that, when a dangerous situation with a specific event turns out, he may use his devil fruit ability on that case but otherwise he dosen`t use his devil fruit abilities. These are techniques mastered by his basic devil fruit ability. 'Exceleration' Exceleration is a powerup or otherwise one of the strongest counts of the devil fruit Hazu Hazu No Mi. Scar uses Busoshoku Haki while using the devil fruit ability and the combination of these two powers are so massively high that his blood flow excelerates from tip to toe and his inertia field expands so largely in quantity that he could easily control the forces of nature and create natural elements triggered from the atmospherical sphere itself like fire, gas, plasma, lightning or thunderbolts. 'Exceleration X2' Scar increases the momentum of his atmosphere so so high that he summons nearly hundreds of thunderstorms and at that moment he uses exceleration and when he is struck by one of the thunderstorms, his energy state increase x10 times it was while using Exceleration clearly showing how super massively strong he had became in this form. Basic Techniques * Shinjisoku' (Godspeed) Scar whirls his hand on the air and creates an inertia field and then he taps himself thrice and his speed level increases so high that the speed Scar runs through will be on par with lightspeed. But the cult of this technique is that Scar can`t control himself because of ''extreme ''speed. * Katasu` Mari Sanpo (Snail Walk) Scar expands the inertia field around him and taps himself once making the atmosphere around him and he himself walk or do any action super slow as if he were a snail walking slowly. This technique is like the Noro Noro Beam. It slowens Scar and the people on his inertia field. * Furaito (Flight) After modifying the degree of his body, he double taps himself and he starts to loose gravity around him and he gets the ability to fly. * Kyohi (Rejection) By expanding the inertia field around him to greater distances, the user can then impart momentum to objects or beings coming in contact with the field, or lying within its sphere of influence. This causes the object to be pushed away in a direction of the user's choosing at speeds depending on the amount of momentum imparted via the field and the mass of the objects in question. * Storm Gun: The most basic technique of Scar, this technique is used to launch extremely high speed projectiles by altering its inertial state to one in which it is travelling towards the enemy in extreme speeds. This technique can cause massive damage towards the enemy as this is created with tremendous momentum force and durability. However this technique has a lot of damage to the user`s physical health as it takes a lot of body force and pressure to do this technique but Scar has managed to avoid that cult and uses this technique as his basic form of devil fruit attack. * Kakurashi Pondo Hou (33 Pound Canon) By expanding the inertia field around him to greater distances, Scar imparts the momentum to his legs and his leg`s degrees changes and those whoever become in contact with his leg will suffer a mass damage as Scar`s leg damage level rises x5 times the stronger it was and the enemy will be sent flying away. * Rankyaku (Storm Leg) Scar uses Rankyaku imbued with his momentum powers. While using Rankyaku, Scar increases the degree of his leg by momentum and he jumps hign in the air and starts kicking his legs creating a big thunderstorm and also a thunder More to be added... Exceleration Techniques Exceleration X2 Techniques Gallery To be added soon...Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit